Spryo Truth or Dare Movie Time
by blackfrost200
Summary: Hello and Welcome to Spyro truth or are! But this is differnt because each chapter is going to take place in a different movie! So add to the madness and send in some dares! Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

BlackFrost walks on stage with a remote in his hand and pushes a button suddenly Spryo, Cynder, Sprax, Ember, and Flame comes on stage with BlackFrost.

Spryo: Where are we

Sprax: Oh no I think we are in a truth or dare.

Cynder: How do you know?

Sprax points at the large sign under them

BlackFrost comes out of the curtains

BlackFrost: Welcome to SPRYO TRUTH OR DARE!

BlackFrost: Where is the audience?

The audience pops out of no where

BlackFrost: Oh there they are

Spryo: Why are there a little amount of contestants?

BlackFrost: Why thank you Spryo I forgot that

BlackFrost: The reviews will chose that I will put 13 characters on and they vote

BlackFrost: Now that's the en-

Some mystery dragon comes crashing he a window

Slarger: You forgot about me!

BlackFrost: Oh I forgot will Slarger be my co-host.

BlackFrost: Oh yeah I forgot about another thing

Sprax: You forget a lot

BlackFrost: SILENCE!

BlackFrost pushes a button and shocks Sprax to death

BlackFrost: Now this will be your dorms boys on the left dirty cabin and the girls the more dirty cabin

Cynder&Ember: WHAT!

BlackFrost: Well who wants to switch cabins?

Spryo raising he hand before anyone could

Spryo: I will switch with Ember.

Cynder starts to blush

Ember: What I have to share a dorm with boys!

BlackFrost: Seems like it

Flame: Yay! Thanks Spryo

Ember angrily walks towards the boy's bed room

BlackFrost: Well this is the ending of SPRYO TRUTH OR DARE and don't forget to choose the characters!

**The characters are Dark Spryo, Dark Cynder, Cyril, Terrador, Ignites, Volteer, Arbiter, Master Chief, Mario, Sonic, Yoshi, Kirby it is your choice. **


	2. Chapter 2

Moneybags, Spryo, Sparx, Cynder, Ember, MasterCief, Arbiter, Mario, Kirby, Yoshi, and Sonic

Sonic: Ugh where are we?

Everybody looks down and they were on a giant bowling ally

Spryo: oh crud!

A large bowling ball hits Master Chief, Sparx, and Ember

Slarger: What I only got THREE!

BlackFrost: pay up (similes greedily)

Slarger hands BlackFrost 20$

BlackFrost: now look at a real master

BlackFrost threw the ball and hit everyone

BlackFrost: Yes! A spare

BlackFrost: pushed a button and everyone was back a the camp

Sparx: What the heck was that for!

BlackFrost: it was my own dare

Spryo: Really your own

BlackFrost: shut up business has been going slow lately

BlackFrost: but I do have a truth for Master Chief

Master Chief: ok shoot

Slarger pulls up a gun and shoots Master Chief in the chest

BlackFrost: I think he didn't that kind of shot

BlackFrost pushed a button and Master Chief was alive once again

Master Chief: I shouldn't have said that

(Truth): Have you ever killed one of the Marines

Master Chief: Sure lots of them

All them gasp

BlackFrost: your sick just for that I am putting you in the obedience chamber!

a large building comes crashing through the roof and landed on top of Master chief

BlackFrost: now this is the obedience chamber a new torture well happen because the reviewers get to chose what happens in the obedience chamber and I pick whoever's the best torture and now face the dogs Master Chief!

Loud screaming starts to happen and barking I open the door and Master Chief comes crawling out

BlackFrost: Now we three new contestants Glacier, Alex, and Syrix

All three dragons appear onto the stage

BlackFrost: Welcome to Spryo Truth or Dare Movie Time

All contestants: WHAT!

BlackFrost: we will all enter a movie that are related to a dare or truth

BlackFrost: well look at that it is time for bed

Cynder: No it isn't

BlackFrost: Now! All Girls enter the Girl's bedroom and all Boy's enter the boy's room now go to BED!

Spryo: Ok ok

BlackFrost: well visit us on the next Spryo Truth or Dare Movie Time bye

Now I made a new one because I didn't like the old R&R bye


	3. Chapter 3

BlackFrost: I wonder?

BlackFrost: Breakfast!

All the contestants wake up from the ringing noise all of them run outside

BlackFrost: Breakfast (similes evilly)

BlackFrost unleashed the power of super mutant meat eating ravenous bunnies

Bunnies: ROOOARRRRRRR

All the contestants run from the bunnies Flame and Ember get eaten then Master Chief and Syrix get eaten

Sparx: fly! fly for your lives!

All the dragons and Kirby fly away the arbiter gets in a banshee and Sonic runs everyone is gone expect for Mario and Yoshi

Mario: AHHHHH

Yoshi: YOSHI!

(Gulp!)

BlackFrost: that was no fun only 6 got eaten

BlackFrost pushes the transport button and revive button all the contestants come back

Spryo: again what was that for?

BlackFrost: good question Spryo I will wake you guys up with a wake up dare from me

Cynder: Great (rolls here eyes)

Everyone goes to the lunch room were there are serving bunnies.

Alex: Wow…

BlackFrost: Isn't simply ironic?

Glaicer: Yeah it is and I hate it!

Alex: Clam down Glaicer we will get out of here soon enough.

Glaicer: But in the mean time…

Glaicer reached over and kissed Alex in the lips right when Slarger came down stairs.

Slarger: I heard screaming and chomping did I miss… Slarger started but became silent when he saw Alex and Glaicer kissing with the rest of them eating calmly.

Slarger: What the hell is this!! He yelled. Everyone jumped in surprise and Alex and Glaicer broke apart.

Alex: Bro what do you mean?

Slarger: You are kissing my Glaicer! Why didn't any of you tell me!

Cynder: I thought BlackFrost would have told you after you died in Ice Princess Alex and Glaicer started going out.

Slarger: My own brother! I will get you Alex mark my words! He was about to jump Alex who was still shocked but BlackFrost held him back.

BlackFrost: Whoa there tiger! I thought I told you! Just calm down everything will be fine. Slarger stopped but glared daggers at Alex who was looking at Glaicer who was looking very nervous while everyone else looked surprise.

BlackFrost: Well…if this mourning drama is over let's get going to the dares!

They all transported to the stage where are the audience were waiting

BlackFrost: Welcome to…

Audience: Spyro Truth or Dare Movie Time!

BlackFrost: Alright first dare is from Doragon Eichi

Alright here is my dare Glaicer will be electrocuted in 5 seconds only one of the brothers can take the hit besides her which ever one takes the hit gets to make out with Glaicer.

BlackFrost: I don't know after this mourning…

Cynder: Just do it I think Eichi might do something if we ignore his dare.

BlackFrost: Alright who will be the shield if there is one? Oh and the count down starts now.

5…

Alex immediately jumped in front Glaicer yet Slarger was no where to be found.

4…

3…

2…

1…

Just before the shock Slarger jumped out of the shadows and knocked Alex out of the way taking the shock and dying.

BlackFrost: What a shock…Pun not intended people!

He revived Slarger who looked at Glaicer who by mysterious force (BlackFrost smiles) sped towards Slarger and started to kiss him feverishly but her eyes were panicking but Slarger was smiling. Alex was staring at him with disbelief then anger. BlackFrost and the others were looking at each other worried. They finally broke apart and Glaicer was looking at him with disbelief.

Glaicer: Slarger! You know I am going out with Alex!

Slarger: You only did it because I died!

Alex: You take that back you… but he never finished because Slarger charged him but before Slarger could reach him BlackFrost whipped out his remote and teleported them both away

Glaicer: What did you do to them!

BlackFrost: As much as me and the viewers would have liked to see them fight it out we don't have the time now…

Cynder (dare): Use the Matrix to remove Ember's mouth and voice.

Ember (dare): Do the same to Cynder.  
Spyro (dare): Do the same to Malefor.  
Ember (truth): Will you keep chasing Spyro? Ember Cynder (truth): Do you love Spyro? Cynder Malefor (truth): Will you continue terrorizing everyone as the dark master?

Cynder: Sure (Cynder did some Matrix moves and tore out her vocal chords and mouth)

BlackFrost: EWWWWW

BlackFrost pushed a button and Ember's mouth was sewed shut

BlackFrost: Ember as you please (Grins evilly)

Ember did some Matrix moves and tore out her vocal chords and mouth

Spryo: NOOOOOO I can't kiss Cynder anymore!!!!

Cynder's mouth was sewed closed

BlackFrost: as you please

Spryo: finally I will never hear Malefor's annoying voice

BlackFrost pushed a button and Malefor came out of nowhere

Malefor: what t-

Spryo did some Matrix moves and tore out his vocal chords and mouth

BlackFrost immediately sewed his mouth shut

BlackFrost: Welcome Alec the Dark Angle

Audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAY

Alec: Thank you Thank you

BlackFrost: you can tell them the truths

Alec: Cool

Alec: Will you keep chasing Spyro?...No answer. I guess that means that Ember will stop chasing you

Spryo: Yay!

Ember: MMMM!!!!!!!!

Alec: Do you love Spyro?...No? Well Spyro, Ember doesn't love you.

Ember: MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ember tried to choke Alec but BlackFrost pushed a button and Ember, Cynder, and Malefor were chained to the wall

Alec: Thanks

Alec: Do you love Spyro?...You're not answering, so I guess that means you don't love him. What a shame

Cynder: MMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cynder almost broke the chain

BlackFrost: watch out Alec

Alec: ok now I've got this restraining order to keep Spyro 100 yards away from you. Should I tear it up?...I'm not getting an answer, so I assume that means no. Am I wrong?...No? Okay, the restraining order is activated.

Cynder: MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cynder broke the chain and started choking BlackFrost and Alec. BlackFrost was able to reach the remote and pushed a random button praying something will happen.

Suddenly Slarger and Alex still tearing at each other fell right on top of Cynder who let go of both of them and fell due to the weight of both brothers. Glaicer got scared and froze all three of them.

BlackFrost: That was extremely convenient.

Alec: Tell me about it (rubbing his throat.)

Glaicer: What do you mean convenient! You have torn apart two brothers and Cynder and Spyro!

BlackFrost: Eh we will deal with that later.

But what they forgot about was Spyro…

Spyro: I will kill you all for this!

But instead of him turning into Dark Spyro he appeared separately.

Dark Spyro: I am free! Now… (Turning his head over to the two people) lets do this. They both charged BlackFrost and Alec but BlackFrost whipped out the remote and pressed the obedience chamber button. Suddenly a large building appeared out of nowhere and slammed on both of them. BlackFrost then pushed another button for everyone (Not Spyro or Dark Spyro) to get ear plugs. He waited a couple minutes oblivious to the terrible singing and screaming and finally opened the door. Both of the Spyro and Dark Spyro climbed out with their ears bleeding. Everyone took there earplugs off.

BlackFrost: Have fun?

Spyro: I…will…kill…you he said before falling unconscious and 5 seconds later Dark Spyro also fell unconscious

BlackFrost: lets skip Malefor he wont say anything anyways oh I forgot BlackFrost pushed a button and Dark Cynder and L Hunter came

L Hunter: Where are we?

Glaicer: We are in the worst place in the world to…

BlackFrost: Silence!

He grabbed his remote pressed and Ice started to form around Glaicer. She was about to shoot BlackFrost with Icicles but it went around her completely before she could.

Dark Cynder: I am guessing we are in a truth or dare.

BlackFrost: Yep and if you don't get to your cabins and sleep Alec has a surprise for you in the OBEDIENCE CHAMBER!!

They all ran off and BlackFrost said goodbye to Alec and teleported him off then teleported himself off to a 6 star resort. Everyone forgetting about Alex, Slarger, Cynder, Glaicer, Spyro and Dark Spyro. Who all were still on stage.

**Thank you for Alec the Dark Angle and Doragon Eichi for the dares and truths. **

**See that green button people? PRESS IT AND REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Black Frost pushes a button and a group of fan girls appeared Black Frost points both at the cabins

Everyone: AHHHHHHH

Spyro's arm came crashing through the window

BlackFrost: Wow

Slarger: Hey girls if you find a purple rock you get them for a day!

The screaming gets even louder Spryo comes out with both wings torn out Spryo closes the door

Spryo: Stop this madness!

BlackFrost: Nah I'll wait till everything goes silent

Spryo: (Grabs BlackFrost by the neck) you better or they might find my Journal

BlackFrost: Ok Ok

BlackFrost pushes a button the fan girls disappear

Everyone that is still alive: Yay!

BlackFrost: (Pushes the revive button) now lets get started shall we

Sparx: But were hungry!

Slarger: (throws a can of ravioli) fight for it

Cynder: I know my Spryo will save some for me

BlackFrost: Pointing at Spryo eating the raw ravioli

Cynder: SPRYO!

Spryo: Uhhhh….. hehe

Spryo runs back into the cabin and locks the door

Cynder: Spryo you open this door this instance (Cynder pounding on the door)

BlackFrost: Well while they are dealing with this fight lets get on with the dares

Audience: Yay!

Dude Man

Spyro: Get into a duel with Slarger.

Ember: Hold hands with Cynder and walk into a meat grinder.

Old Hunter: Eat Sparx.

Ignitus: Tell me something... do you ever have naughty thoughts about Cynder?

BlackFrost pushes a button and Cynder was chocking Spryo

Spryo: Hel-p

BlackFrost: Sure BlackFrost pushes a button and Slarger and Spryo were in a coliseum

Slarger: lets get started (Slarger in a fighting stance)

Spryo: lets

They both charge at each other…

BlackFrost: Now let's have a word from our sponsors.

Advertisement

Grab your tickets and choose your seats and watch all your favorite OC's and Characters to go through many challenges in the Dragon Realm Games! Now playing in a Fanfiction near you.

It came back to see Spyro standing victorious.

BlackFrost: Should have expected that.

Next up is Cynder and Ember to walk into a meat grinder holding hands

They both grab hands hey run inside the meat grinder

This scene is to violent please wait until gore ends……..

Everyone starts to throw up when they enter

BlackFrost: Oh my goodness (throws up)

BlackFrost: Hunter eat Sparx (throws up a second time)

Hunter was about to eat Sparx but when he opened his mouth he threw up on Sparx

Gulp!

BlackFrost: Ignitus tell me something... do you ever have naughty thoughts about Cynder?

Ignitus: of course…… not

BlackFrost: why did you pause?

Ignitus: Uhhhhh

BlackFrost: Answer the question or you enter the OBIEDENCE CHAMBER!

Ignitus: No I won't no sent in submission for one.

BlackFrost: You sure about that?

Ignitus: (starting to sweat) Fine! I have thought about Cynder that way once or twice…

Cynder: Ignitus!

Ignitus: What! Everyone in the temple does! Even Flame!

BlackFrost: Well while Ignitus here gets punished for liking Cynder let us get on the next dare.

Alec the DarkAngel

Everyone (dare): Try to resist the power of the One Ring from Lord of the Rings. The first to take the one ring will be granted infinite power, but will be under control of my will

BlackFrost: But first Cynder, Ember, and Malefor have there voices back but

Cynder (with Malefor Voice) Ya-… What the Bleep! Is this

Malefor (with Ember Voice) No nooooooooo this can't be happening nooooooo

Ember (With Cynder Voice) Oh Crap

BlackFrost and Slarger started rolling on the floor laughing ok ok BlackFrost pushed a button and they were at the part where Frodo threw the ring but no one was there except for them

BlackFrost: ok someone grab the ring

Ember jumped for it but was shoved aside by Malefor who reached out for it but Slarger punched him and tried to grab the ring but then everyone started to float in the air.

Everyone: Hey what gives! Then BlackFrost walks up and grabs the ring.

Alec: Eh why not I can't control another author it is under the code of…Authors.

BlackFrost: Wait! I just remembered I already have unlimited power! He walks up to the floating contestants and starts to choose at random.

BlackFrost: (His eyes being covered by his hands.) I choose you! He looks up to see him pointing at Malefor.

Malefor: Oh Bleep No!

Ember: Wow my voice really is annoying.

BlackFrost slipped the ring on his horn causing him to go insane with power.

Malefor:Muahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alec: Break your legs

Malefor: what the AHHHHHHHHHHH

Malefor's legs where broken

Alec: Stop hitting yourself

Malefor was gut punching him self

Alec: jump into the lava

Malefor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He jumps the weird thing that says my precious comes out of nowhere and bits off Malefor's horn they both fall into the lava

BlackFrost: well that's all next time in…

Audience: Spryo Truth or Dare Movie Time!

BlackFrost: see you soon

Thanks for reading and you see that green button PUSH IT AND REVIEW THANKS 


End file.
